


Comfort for Love ?

by Jinyoungset



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinyoungset/pseuds/Jinyoungset
Summary: Is comfort enough to step further into a relationship ? Does he feel the same with me ?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Comfort for Love ?

Jinyoung :

_Okay, I’m gonna confess_

_I like you, it’s you and always you_

Jaebeom :

_What ?_

_You didn’t pull a prank on me right ?_

It’s been month since Jinyoung realized his feeling for Jaebeom. It’s not a pure friendship anymore, the comfort that Jaebeom always gives to him made his heart flutters. Jaebeom was a stranger for Jinyoung until Mark introduced the guy to him when they were hangout with Jakcson which is Mark’s boyfriend and his other friends. Jinyoung was always a shy guy, too timid to start a conversation with new people. He chose to stay at the edge corner, pretending to be busy with his phone. He was drowning in his own world until he heard a voice calling him. He was so confused at first cause that voice was strange for him. Then he looked up to the source of the voice and he found Jaebeom who was sitting right in front of him looked at him with his soft gaze and bright smile. That smile was mesmerizing, it made Jinyoung felt tingling sensation in his stomach.

“You aren’t eating”

Jinyoung was startled, he was stuttering answering Jaebeom’s question cause he was still in a state to be back to his concious self.

“I.... I yeah, sorry. I was thinking” He ate his ramyeon hurriedly when it was still boiling hot in it’s pot. He dropped his chopsticks when he felt the burn feeling on his lips, creating a loud noise and everyones were looking at him. Jaebeom was fast to hand him water to cool the burnt down. 

After that incident, everything was back to normal. Yugyeom and Bambam were ganging up to roast everyones in the group, trying to get on their nerves and it was success because Jackson threw his chopstick at him and shouted with his mouth full with food. Everyone was laughing their lungs out, but Jinyoung just smiled and looked at them fondly.

“Funny isn’t it ? They just knew each other hours ago and now they are the perfect duo”

It was Jaebeom.

“Hmmm, people said when you meet someone who has same interest and personality with you then you’ll click with each other in no time. It’s Yugyeom and Bambam in this case.”

*

Turned out it was Him and Jaebeom who have the most same interests, from movie, book and also their photography hobbie. After that gathering, they exchanged phone number and that was the start of their long conversation everyday when the night came. Despite of his closed personality, Jinyoung found it was easy to open up with Jaebeom. He can talk about everything with him, telling him about what food he was eating, the thing he was usually doing after woke up in the morning, well it was basically everything that he was going throughout the day, he told it to Jaebeom eventhough people might find it was unnecessary to tell. But Jaebeom always gave him respond with the same enthusiasm. He also told Jinyoung about his day, like when Nora, his queen, bit and scratched him and it will definitely leave a scratch mark on his skin. They also sometimes met up without their group of friends, just the two of them. Watching movie, eating at their favorite junk food place, photography hunting or just chilling at each other place. It was never loud whenever he was with Jaebeom, it was mostly silent and it was so different with how wild they were in text but the silent was comforting.

Until at some points, Jinyoung realized he looked at Jaebeom differently. Whenever he looked at Jaebeom, he wanted to be wrapped in that broad body and suggle closer till he can smell Jaebeom’s scent. He can’t stop the urgue to touch Jaebeom with simple touch like putting his hand on Jaebeom’s thigh or leaning his head on Jaebeom’s broad shoulder when they were watching a movie. He also always looked forward for his late night conversation with Jaebeom, always glued to his phone whenever the night time came.

*

“I think I like Jaebeom”

“I know”

“What?”

Jinyoung was so surprised with Mark’s respond when he told Mark about his feeling for Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung ah, everyone who has eyes and normal heart can sense your pinning for him, you always asked about him whenever he was absent and talking about him in daily basis”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Yes, brat. Even Yugyeom, the idiot also questioning your feeling for Jaebeom”

“But we are just friends, like me and you, bestfriends”, Jinyoung tried to defend himsef.

“Bestfriends don’t look at each other with heartful gaze”

“Ah..........” Jinyoung hung his head down, hiding his reddening face.

“What you gonna do ? confess ?” Jinyoung didn’t answer.

*

It was too early too confess, he wasn’t even sure with his feeling for Jaebeom. He was just comfortable with him and he can be his true self with Jaebeom.

Jinyoung :

_Hyung, I think I like someone._

Jaebeom :

_Huh ?_

Jinyoung can undesrtand Jaebeom’s confusion because he dropped it so sudden in the middle their conversation. Jaebeom was still typing and Jinyoung was not ready with Jaebeom’s reply.

Jaebeom :

_Who is that lucky person who tamed our_

_Jinyoungie’s heart hmmm ?_

_Tell me_

_Our Jinyoung_ , that sounds nice to be claimed as Jaebeom's. He wants Jaebeom, wants to spend his day with Jaebeom without having to hold his hunger over Jaebeom's presence. And Jinyoung of course chose to not answer Jaebeom’s question, closed his eyes and went to dream world with hope of dreaming Jaebeom and him holding hands and kissing under when the sun set. It's been weeks since Jinyoung told Jaebeom that he likes someone. Whenever Jaebeom tried to bring that topic up, he always switched the topic and asked about Jaebeom's wellbeing and Jaebeom won't pry any longer. Mark ? of course as a bestfriend he is for Jinyoung, Jinyoung always told him about his growing feeling for Jaebeom. Telling Mark about how adorable Jaebeom was whenever he talked about his cats with mouth full with food which is disgusting for Mark. How his heart always beat faster whenever Jaebeom was around him and How he wanted to hold him and snuggle onto the older's neck. Jinyoung was not a teenager anymore, but why did he feel like an innocent and pure guy falling in love for the first time in his life? 

"I think you should confess" Jinyoung looked at Mark in disbelief. Mark ? Just told him to confess his feeling to Jaebeom ? Was he out of his mind ? 

"Are you kidding me, Hyung?" "No, you like him and you always told me that you want to be his." Yes, Jinyoung wanted to be with Jaebeom, wanted to be his but He didn't even know Jaebeom's feeling for him. They did flirt a lot in text, but Jaebeom never made a move whenever they met. Did Jaebeom have the same feeling as him ? What if he didn't ? If Jinyoung confess then it will ruin the whole comfort that they have built for months. Jinyoung didn't want Jaebeom to run away after he knew about his feeling. Mark had helped him with Jackson's help to dig about Jaebeom's feeling for him and the answer was Jebeom also felt comfortable with him. But was comfort enough to step further into a relationship ? We can find comfort in anyone with any kind of relationship. 

"Just tell him about your feeling for him, Nyoung ah. It won't hurt to try right ? You also want to know about his feeling for you. If he feels the same then it's good for you too, but if he is not then you can move on and stop pinning over him" But Jinyoung was afraid of the rejection, heck he was more afraid of losing Jaebeom and their friendship. Jaebeom was the only place where he can open up, telling about all of his burdens. A place for him to lean on whenever he felt life was no longer worth it. Mark was his best friend, but Jaebeom was different kind of best friend for him. That night, he decided to text Jaebeom. 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anyone who read this, I would be so thankful and apologize in advance because you have to read this shit hahahaha It was just I had some free time in this pandemic and didn't know what to do. The idea suddenly popped up in my mind, so I decided to write it. Feel free to share about your opinion and perhaps some advises for me and my writing. Hope this world will be so much better asap and everyone be safe !


End file.
